Things Required
There are a bunch of things needed for this wiki. I will list them here. Plot Summary and Acts Provide Summary of Momohime & Kisuke on Muramasa: The Demon Blade & Fill out the dialogue on Pandemonium of the Demon Blade & Ninja Scroll of the Demon Blade For the DLC characters, the summary will be on the Muramasa: Rebirth page, and they will be getting the same treatment. -User:Reaperpanda Pages There are a lot of character pages that need to be filled out, and the format I'd like them to follow would be like Momohime's if possible. Please add spoiler tags to pages that are necessary I want to make individual pages for the bosses and keep regular enemies on the same page For each Province, it would be nice to have the map, the peddlers and restaurants included with their lists as well. Add status changes for hot pots in Cooking Make new tables for the pages: Barriers & Enemy Lairs, Cooking Fix Names of Accessories & Rewards of Barriers & Enemy Lairs Update all names of things to Vita standards Keep Wii names for certain things: e.g. on Accessories put Wii & Vita name for accessories, but the effects must have the Vita name -User:Reaperpanda Logo I'm really having trouble making a logo for the upperleft area of the wiki that fits the requirements. It always comes out too small. Anyone know how to remedy this? Perhaps through CSS or templates? Pictures In almost every page I've made, I have a placeholder for a picture. The Locations page could use with a map of the entire game, while each province should have a picture of it along with a main map in the gallery. Try to show all the barriers and Enemy Lairs on the map with their respective colors. Special Locations will need pictures, too. A screenshot of one of the parts of the area would be great. We need more pictures of bosses as well. For the Storyline sections for Kisuke and Momohime, we'll need a screenshot from each act. For Forging, a picture of the forging tree would be best. On the Accessories page, a picture of the equipment screen would be awesome. Remember, we need HIGH-QUALITY pictures, and not necessarily stuff picked up from google. We also need to source every picture. If we can only get stuff from google, make sure you cite the site it's from. Also, NO FAN ART pictures, and no non-relevant pictures. The only non-relevant pictures allowed are for profile pages. Grammar and Spelling Clean-up For the most part, this wiki has terrible grammar, sentence arrangement, word-choice, and spelling. I've already cleaned up a few parts, but we need to clean it up more. I'm only one person, so I don't have perfect grammar; I'll need others to help. Page Merging Blades and Secret Arts are going to be merged into one page called "Weapons. It seems redundant to have the secret arts and blades on separate pages. I'm thinking about putting the Difficulties on Muramasa: The Demon Blade & Muramasa: Rebirth since they are game features. Having the Forging page combined with Weapons would be nice since they are related to each other. '-User:Reaperpanda' Vita Version When the Vita Version of Muramasa comes out, there's going to be a massive translation difference. On the storyline pages, I want to put the dialogue for the Wii AND the Vita versions. Other things and updates will be listed here. ''Aegis Runestone''Speak to me 18:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC)